Forgive Me, but I Love You
by UchihaKarasu22
Summary: OneShot: Itachi and his partner in crime Kisame invade Konaha. It's up to Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai to stop them in their tracks. After, Kurenai is put on a mission that ends in a nightmare. Who will save her from pushing up daisies? KurenaiXItachi
1. Showdown in Konaha

The beginning: Episodes: 81 and 82 for reference!

.:In Kurenai's POV:.

**Please no flames!! Please? Um, well I just had a motive to write this one because this pair just kinda came to me. I got the new game Ultimate Ninja 3 and I was Kurenai, fighting Itachi in the Moonlit Plains and I guess I thought maybe they would work good together. Anyway, enough of me talking, please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Forgive Me, but I Love You**_

It was late in the afternoon, and Asuma and I were both walking together in the heart of Konaha, near all of the shops. Turning the corner, we were surprised at who we saw.

"Hm…it seems you two are getting along," Kakashi smirked as he looked over the top of his book. He closed it and put his book into his side pouch.

"Idiot! Anko asked me to pick up some rice dumplings for her," I replied as my face heated up.

"What are you doing, besides catching up on your reading?" Asuma inquired.

"I have to buy something to put on a grave and besides, I'm meeting somebody here. I'm waiting on Sasuke."

"It's not like you to be waiting for someone. Is it for Obito?" Asuma asked.

"Obito?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Kakashi responded. His eyes averted to inside the tea shop. Asuma's eyes shifted to look inside. Following, I could see to strangers, in need of being taken care of. Sasuke landed in front of us.

"Kakashi, it's not like you to be showing up early, what gives?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"Well sometimes I do," Kakashi replied as he looked back inside the shop. They had vanished.

"Uh...let's eat somewhere else; I don't have much of a sweet tooth," Sasuke suggested.

"Hm, is that so?" Kakashi asked as he looked back at us. Asuma and I quickly took off to follow them.

After searching for a few minutes, we found them wandering down the gated river near the outskirts of Konaha. We landed in front of them; stopping them right in their tracks.

On the left side stood a tall, man with some strange sword; next to him was a smaller man; them both wearing matching foreign cloaks and hats with strips of cloth hanging down the rims to cover their identity.

"You guys aren't from around here. What are you doing in this village?" Asuma interrogated.

"It's been a long time Asuma, Kurenai," the smaller man spoke.

"The fact that you know our names means you are shinobi formally from this village," Asuma grunted. The smaller man lifted his hat up, revealing his eyes. Shock overcame me. He lifted his hat off his head and held it to his side as he began to unbutton his cloak to a certain point. He rested his right arm at the end of the opening.

"Well, what do you know? Itachi…Itachi Uchiha." My heart hammered.

"Are these friends of yours Itachi?" The tall man asked. He removed his hat and tossed it aside. "I suppose I should introduce myself. Hope we can acquainted later. The name's Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Why should we wait till later when I can wipe the floor with you both now," Asuma growled.

"Boy Itachi, it looks like they hate you as much in this village as they do in mine." Kisame chuckled.

"We know who you are Kisame. We've heard all about you. You hail from the Village of the Mist, suspected of espionage and the murder of a feudal lord. You're a Rogue Ninja from the Land of Water, wanted in every nation." I hissed.

"You're an S-Rank Criminal, listed prominently in the books," Asuma's eyes shifted to Itachi. "Itachi I gotta hand it to you. The fact you'd even show your face in this village after what you did takes some guts."

"I'm warning you two. You don't want to interfere with me. It isn't my desire to kill you," Itachi advised.

"You know that's pretty hilarious coming from a guy who murdered his own people. Now come on, out with it. I know you didn't come skulking in here dressed like that for no good reason. What are you after?" Asuma hissed. Kisame put down his sword.

"This guy is getting on my nerves. Can I kill him?"

"Well, I guess we're not going anywhere without a fight; just try not to overdo it. Your moves tend to stand out." Itachi responded.

"They're good as dead," Kisame smirked. Itachi dropped his hat to the side. Kisame threw his sword up and swung it at Asuma. He stopped it with his wrists. Every second I took standing before Itachi was another wish I would just curl up and die. But wiping the fear away, I quickly formed hand signals and I disappeared in thin air.

"It's about time Kurenai," Asuma grunted as the tree formed on the bridge. The center of the tree made two thick vines around Itachi's body and held him tight. I came through the center just above him, gripping a kunai knife tightly in my hand. His eyes met mine; fierce. His aroma consisted of cinnamon and vanilla, nearly stopping me in my tracks, but I quickly snapped out of it and went to strike. "Alright let's end this!" I yelled. In a blur, our places switched. Startled, I tried to break free. My mind raced. 'He used a Genjutsu Reflection?!'

"Genjutsu of this level doesn't work on me," he smirked. A blade appeared from inside his long, flowing sleeve. My heart beat against the rib cage, trying it's hardest to break free. I bit my lip, bleeding quickly. I felt this was the end. As he began to strike at me with the knife, somehow I managed to break free and duck his attack. Strands of my hair fell at my feet. He then tried to strike at me again. I put my arms up to block his foot; my wrists suffering the blow. I flew into the water. I could hear Asuma.

"Kurenai!" He yelled in alarm.

"I wouldn't be looking over there if I were you." Kisame grinned.

"You live up to your reputation, however—" Itachi said as he snuck behind me. Fear overcame me.

"However this is the end of the line for you." A familiar voice spoke.

"What? Water style—" Kisame began.

"Water style: Water Shark Palm Jutsu!" Both Kisame and the voice yelled. The water rose at both ends and fell as it hit each other at the same speed.

"He did the same jutsu as me!" Kisame yelled shocked.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"Well you know I asked you two to take care of those two earlier but I guess I got a little worried," Kakashi replied.

'A shadow clone!' I thought as I glanced back. There was one behind Itachi and one in front of Asuma. Itachi turned to meet eyes with Kakashi.

"Kakashi, it's you." Asuma went behind Kakashi. I jumped next to Asuma.

"Itachi…guys don't look into his eyes! Shut your eyes now!"

"But—"I began to say.

"Now!" I quickly shut my eyes as commanded.

It felt like a few seconds till we heard a drop. Kakashi was down.

"What's wrong Kakashi? You still want us to keep our eyes closed?" I inquired anxiously.

"N-not yet, d-don't open them yet," Kakashi weakly responded.

"What happened? You suddenly fell down after he stopped talking!" Asuma frantically added. More movement stirred.

"Oh? You didn't experience a mental collapse after going through that? But Itachi-san, it's dangerous to use those eyes too much," Kisame warned.

"Is Sasuke what you're after," Kakashi interrogated.

"No. We're after the 4th Hokage's legacy," Itachi replied calmly.

"What are they—" I began to say.

"Naruto? Are you after the Nine-Tail Fox inside of Naruto? I know that you two aren't the only ones who are moving around. The name of your organization was Akatsuki, was it?" Kakashi growled.

"Akatsuki?" Asuma questioned.

"Kisame, we're going to take Kakashi-san. Let's have the other two disappear," Itachi demised. My heart stopped. Movement picked up as Kisame charged at us. We felt him charge closer and closer, then—

* * *

**HA! Cliff-hanger! Sorry but it had to happen :P Hope you enjoyed it...there's more to come!**


	2. Mite Gai! Just In Time!

Sorry about the cliffhanger... lol

Ok, It's still in Kurenai's POV and

ENJOY!

* * *

"Konaha's Strong Whirlwind!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Who are you?" Kisame sneered.

"Konaha's Noble Blue Beast, Mite Gai!"

"Look at yourself before you speak. Perhaps you meant to say dodo," Kisame chuckled.

"Don't underestimate him," Itachi warned. We heard Kakashi fall into the water. I flinched. I wanted to open my eyes so bad.

"He hurt Kakashi this much," Gai muttered.

"Don't look into Itachi's eyes, Gai you're gonna to fall in this technique!" Asuma was frantic.

"I already know that. In measures I developed to fight Kakashi. I took into consideration how to counter his Sharingan. Open your eyes you two," Gai replied.

"But—" I started.

"When you fight a Sharingan user, you just don't have to look into their eyes, keep your eyes on their feet; predict their movement and counter accordingly," Gai finished. I opened my eyes; a little blurred at first but I managed. Gai was in front of us; Kakashi was slung over his shoulder. Itachi and Kisame had their distance behind Gai.

"Now that you mention it, that seems logical," I muttered. Asuma opened his eyes.

"But you're about the only guy who can do that," He grumbled.

"Right. There's a trick you have to learn to grasp an enemy's moves from his foot movement alone. But we have no choice in this emergency. Anyway, get used to it now," Gai replied strongly.

"What should we do?" Asuma asked. Gai turned me.

"Kurenai," Gai said as he lifted Kakashi and put him in my arms, "You take Kakashi to a Medical Squad. Asuma, you cover me."

"Ok," Asuma and I replied in unison.

"Now until the ANBU reinforcements that I arranged to arrive, we will fight them."

"Interesting. You're quite daring," Kisame chuckled.

"Kisame, we're going to stop. We didn't come here to start a war. Unfortunately, fighting anymore is nonsense. We're leaving," Itachi presaged.

"I was just starting to get excited. Very well." They both jumped in unison and vanished out of sight.

"I'm gonna take Kakashi. Gai, Asuma," I began to say.

"Yeah?" They asked in unison.

"Be safe you two, please."

"Right," Asuma nodded.

"You too Kurenai." I bowed my head and took off.

I found my way to the hospital. The medic ninja took him in.

"I gave him some medication, he'll be fine. He will need a few days of rest though. We will send him back to his house in an hour. We need to see if the medication is working first. It depends if we have to give him a stronger dose."

"Ok, thank you." I left out of the doors and looked up at the sky; shutting my eyes, I took in the sunlight that held me warmly.

* * *

**Break for now! The fun is just about to begin!**


	3. Stolen

**Promised I'd update :P **

**Still in Kurenai's POV**

**Please Enjoy kiddies!**

* * *

"Kurenai." I opened my eyes startled and looked away from the sky. My eyes now laid on Anko.

"Anko, hey."

"Kurenai, I heard what happened, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Kakashi got though. Gai and Asuma, oh! I forgot your rice dumplings!" I slapped my forehead.

"Oh Christ! Kurenai, I don't care about no dumplings! I'm glad to hear that you're ok!" She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Heh thanks Anko." She smiled. Her smile then quickly faded.

"W-what's the matter Anko?" She closed her eyes and put her hand back at her side.

"You know, ever since the Hokage passed away, it's been rough. And the destruction of the village isn't helping either." She crossed her arms tightly.

"Uh-huh…Anko what happened? What's going on?"

"Well, the percent of violence has risen rapidly just a few hours ago, and—"

"Anko?"

"Well, other nations, or officially enemy nations to put more preferably, have been invading and stealing from us. In less than an hour ago, we've gotten reports of substantial amounts of food missing. Stores were broken in as well and stolen from. And the most dangerous, jutsu scrolls."

"Why didn't anyone find out sooner?"

"Because we've been busy working, our guard wasn't up like normal."

"Oh my God, Anko."

"And most of our Jounin are already on missions to retrieve our supplies back, and we need all the help we can get."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, some of men took a good proportion of the scrolls and are moving rather slowly west."

"I'm still wondering why they would take scrolls."

"Profit probably. I highly doubt they are ninja."

"Hm. Ok. Do you know where they might stop?"

"Well, from how late it is right now, they may go as far as Moonlit Plains. They'll have to camp; it'll be to dark to keep moving."

"Ok." I nodded.

"Alright. From the unlimited Jounin, I will set up a _**small**_ squad and—"

"No, no. I'll go alone Anko."

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I haven't gone on a mission alone in the longest time, and besides—I need to clear my head."

"Alright, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"Good luck, and kick some butt out there!" Anko cheered as she threw a fist in the air.

"Right!" I threw one up too. "I promise to bring them back."

"That's something I like to hear. Now, prepare to leave in an hour—is that ok?"

"Yeah. A hour sounds fine." She nodded and jumped off. I quickly went home and changed and bandaged some minor cuts I received earlier.

An hour went by fast. I cocked my head left and right to let it crack—and I was ready to kick butt for Konaha.

"Ah." I was ready. I strapped on my pouch and headed out.

* * *

**But I'm not nice to give it to all of you at one time! Just wait we're almost done! :P**

**TILL NEXT TIME...**


	4. Thugs Found in Moonlit Plains

**Just as promised :P**

**Still in Kurenai's POV**

**Please, as always, ENJOY! XD**

* * *

It was nearing 10 o' clock when I was getting close to Moonlit Plains. I heard loud roaring laughter in the distance. Anko was right. The trees were coated in a yellow-orange hue from the fire they gathered tightly around.

I jumped into the trees surrounding the camp, and watched them; unnoticed. Five big guys were gathered around, laughing. Drunk on sake. _**MEN.**_

'Hm. Not your ordinary merchants. These guys are built like fighters.' I thought. Scanning the area, I saw to black tents behind them; the fire flashing its colors across it. 'They must have the scrolls in there.'

Suddenly there was dead silence.

"I sense someone." The man who said that stood up. He was about 6'2 about 180. Heck, they all looked like that! The others that joined him stayed seated. "Come out and show yourself. We already know you're here." I gulped as I jumped down a yards in front of him. Revealing myself, he right away recognized the headband.

"Oh! Oh! It's one of them ninjas from that village we stole from earlier! Heh, thanks for the scrolls!"

"Hand them over." I hissed. "They don't belong to you."

"Says who?!"

"Me."

"You know you better careful young lady. You don't know who you're messing with."

"Heh, a couple of merchants?"

"Wrong." In unison they pulled out a headband. The other men stood up in this action. 'Ninja?!'

"Surprised?" Another man asked.

"No, not at all. Let's finish this!" I yelled.

"Right." At once, they all charged at me. Unable to keep up, I tried to make shadow clones, but they were beating on me so hard that I was nearly slipping into unconsciousness. I tried to breathe but I was suffocating. They weren't true ninja, they were thugs.

"Stop right there." A voice spoke. I was on my hands and knees; shaking. They stood around me looking. I looked up; breathless. Winds that surrounded us picked up.

"And who are you?"

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry... I couldn't resist...

TILL NEXT TIME!


	5. Forgive Me But I Love You

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**STILL REMAINING IN KURENAI'S POV**

_Disclaimer:_

**I SWEAR... IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER... AND IF DON'T BELIEVE ME, READ IT YOURSELF LOL XD**

**PLEASE, AS ALWAYS, ENJOY!**

* * *

'I-Itachi?!' My mind was racing.

"The last person you'll ever see." He smirked.

"That's funny, but I'm a serious guy, and I want a serious answer. So I'll ask one more time, who are you?!"

"It was serious you fool."

"You know, I think I'm the last person you're gonna see."

"Hm. Interesting. Well, since both of us can't get what we want, we're going to have to see."

"Heh, gladly." The man laughed. And with that, the five men charged at him. Quickly, yet quietly, I tried to crawl away into the elongated grass; I could still see them though. Itachi grinned as they got closer.

"Tsukuyomi!" He yelled then as his eyes changed from Sharingan to Mangekyo Sharingan. The men froze right in front of him. They collapsed in mere seconds; the leader was the last to live. He clung on for a few last breaths. Itachi bent down to get close to him and whisper tauntingly, "_**I **_win." The man gasped his last breath as his eyes back into his skull. He was announced dead.

Itachi stood back up and stared at the moon. I began to crawl away again quietly and gingerly, so noise was made. I did not want to die tonight. I looked back as I kept moving; he still was staring at the moon.

"Kurenai." I froze and fell onto the grass again. A tear escaped and stumbled down my cheek onto the ground where I laid almost paralyzed. 'This is the end, he'll be the last person I'll see as well.'

"Where are you going?"

"K-kill me."

"Hm?"

"Kill me like all the others! Kill me NOW!" I turned onto my back. He looked down at me amused. I felt like I was gonna pass on any minute.

"Kill me, or fight me!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Heh-Heh. No." I jumped onto my feet and threw a punch; he vanished. My heart began to try to break through my rib cage again.

"Kurenai," Itachi whispered in my ear. I panted now. It felt like I was choking in fear now, wrapping around my neck to cut off my breathing. I still had my hand clenched into a fist and was still cocked into fighting position. I felt his hand; cold as death to the touch; slide down and gently put it back at my side. My fist loosened at this action. I was gonna faint any second now. He moved back up to my shoulder and rested there. Chakra was rushing through my body suddenly; he was healing me!

'Why?!' He removed his hand.

"Now, now you can fight me," he whispered again. I quickly vanished into the air and came up behind him. Ready to strike, he turned and grabbed me by the collar. He shut his eyes as he raised me up higher. A whimper escaped my throat.

"What are you afraid of Kurenai?" Itachi pulled me closer to his face. The aroma surrounded me again; taking me as its prisoner. I put my hands around his clenched hand.

"You." He released and I dropped to the ground on my knees. Tears ran down my cheeks like rain. "Kill me. It's useless. Kill me now, quickly." I closed my eyes.

"As you wish." In an instant I felt his body on top of my own. My eyes shot wide open. Sharingan turned smoothly to a soft black.

"But, I'm not a miracle worker," he whispered. I panted from fear and excitement.

'What is he doing?!'

"Forgive me—" he started. He brushed aside the hair in my face. "But, I love you."

"I-I—"

"And you feel the same."

"How'd ya—"

"You hesitated to kill me back in Konaha with Genjutsu."

'It was that obvious?!' My mind raced.

"Yes." I froze.

'Is he reading my mind?!'

"Yes Kurenai, I am."

"So you were reading my mind the _**whole**_ time in Konaha?" He closed his and smiled. And faintly, I could see him nodding.

"Kiss me." I whispered. His eyes shot open.

"Hm? I didn't catch that."

"You heard me! Kiss me Itachi Uchiha! Kiss—" He planted his soft lips on my own. I reached up and touched the side of his face; running my fingers his hair. I moved closer and reached the nape of his neck and pulled the tie loose that held his hair. His hair fell like a feather and tickled my neck softly. He broke off slowly.

"Like that?"

"Yes." He moved back and kissed me again. A tear fell down my cheek. He released once more.

"What's the matter Kurenai?"

"This. This is—"

"Forbidden love?"

"How will we ever see each other?" He wiped the tear away with the back off his hand.

"I wouldn't worry, not now at least." His eyes turned dark and hungry. A soft gasp found its way out of my throat. He smiled as he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"You have a mission to complete."

"That can wait!" I groaned as I rolled on top of him and bent down into a heated kiss.

**I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH TODAY… KONAHA CAN WAIT A LITTLE LONGER!!**

* * *

**SEE I TOLD YOU... AND FOR A SECOND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! XD**

**PLEASE NOTE ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY... AND I PROMISE NEXT TIME I WON'T TORTURE YA'LL...(AS MUCH) XD**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**


End file.
